


The Way You Look Tonight

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer night. One dance. Confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: maggy_97 asked me to write a story to the song Lady in Red. Her prompt can be found at the end of this story because it's very detailed. :) I'm so happy you asked me to write this. I hope it does justice to the prompt.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright,  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,  
And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,  
I have been blind;_

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,  
And I have never had such a feeling,  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;_

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_

_I never will forget the way you look tonight...  
The lady in red, the lady in red,  
The lady in red, my lady in red,_

_I love you..._

Lady In Red by Chris De Burgh

 

It's 4th of July, and Adam has booked a whole carnival for his friends and family. There are all kinds of rides, booths full of food and drinks, games of every kind, and a stage for dancing. 

Their second world tour is finished, and Adam has decided to take a small break from all the craziness. Tommy is all for it. Adam is big enough star now that he can disappear for six months, and it won't be a disaster to his career. And Tommy has enough bands asking for him to play for them. Money is not an issue.

They've been home for three months now, and it feels good. 

Tommy is walking hand in hand with Riff who's looking at everything with big, round eyes, mesmerized by the colors, noises, and shapes of things. "What is that?" Riff points at a big wheel, its lights blinking and music playing. 

"Ferris wheel. Want to see it closer?"

Riff nods, and puts his hand up. Tommy laughs, picks him up, and lifts him on his shoulders. The first few times he did this Riff didn't like it at all, but now all he wants is to sit on his shoulders. "Wheel. Wheel. Wheeee!" Riff says as Tommy starts walking towards it. 

He stops every once in a while because people want to talk to him or hug him or squeeze Riff's cheeks, but they get there before Riff becomes impatient. It's beautiful, and there are people waving at them from the carriages. 

"Look, mom's there." Tommy points at Scarlett who waves back at them, and Riff jumps up and down while Tommy holds his hand firmly. 

"So you're on baby-sitting duty," Adam says next to him, and Tommy turns to look at him, smiling wide and happy. 

"Yeah," he says, then looks around and whispers conspiratorially, "I could steal him, you know."

The look in Adam's eyes is pure love. "And you'd be a great father."

Tommy laughs, but he also feels a little sting in his heart. "Let's hope so."

Adam sneaks his arm around Tommy's waist and pulls him close to his side. They are quiet like that for a while, then Adam says, "Right now, I couldn't be happier." Tommy knows there's a lot of grief behind those words, but he also knows Adam means it. Everyone's here. Everyone Adam loves. 

"I'm glad." He puts his arm around Adam, too, feels privileged that he's one of the closest ones. 

"Tommy." Riff pulls at his hair. "Tommy. Closer." Riff is pointing at the Ferris wheel. "Closer."

He laughs, and lets go of Adam, smiling. "Duty calls."

Before he can leave Adam takes his hand. "Dance with me tonight."

He doesn't even think about it when he nods, just lets those words wash over him, and when Adam releases his hand, their fingers brush, his skin tingling long after the touch.

"Save the last dance for me," Adam yells after him. 

Tommy just waves his hand, and then does what his little boss wants him to do.

The rest of the night is fun. They are all playing around like kids, very little alcohol involved and lots of candy and corn bread devoured. Tommy doesn't remember when he's laughed as much, or when he's seen his mother smile so much. He hugs her more than ten times that day, and it makes her even happier. 

The fireworks make them all uuuh and aaah and stand a little closer because it's so beautiful and makes them want to share it, makes them want to be together. 

Tommy stands a little further away of everyone, looking at them, loving them. Sometimes these things become a little too much for him, and he just needs to be a part of it, but not participate in it. He's happy that nobody feels like they need to comfort him, like he's somehow sad. No, just a little too happy. 

Soon after the fireworks, people start leaving, and only the closest core stays behind, gathering together. Tommy hugs his mom goodbye, and then sits next to Terrance. "What now?" Tommy asks, watching as Neil and Adam chat with the DJ, and Leila and Eber dance to _Time of My Life_ dirty-dancing-style, laughing so much their moves are more than a little messed up. Their spouses are sitting next to each other, amicable air around them, and Tommy wonders what it takes for people to find this kind of peace so that the past doesn't bother them any more. 

"I think we're going to Adam's place after this," Terrance says, offering Tommy a beer. He's not on kid-duty any more so he takes it, bumping it against Terrance's beer can. 

He points at Leila and Eber with his beer. "Just look at them. I want to be like that when I grow up."

Terrance laughs at him, but nods in agreement. 

After the song ends, there's a small pause, and Tommy realizes Adam is walking towards him. The last song of the night, huh. Adam extends his hand, and Tommy gets up, handing his beer to Terrance. " _You_ are going to dance?" Terrance asks, but Tommy is already walking away. 

Adam takes him to the stage, and whispers in his ear, "Let's give them a show." 

"Let's," he whispers back, and when the song starts he looks at Adam with questioning eyes. "Are you serious?" he mouths, but Adam just smiles, taking his hand and pushing him as far as their arms reach and then pulls him back. "I'm always serious," Adam says close to his ear. 

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright,_

Tommy can't hold back the smile, and he lets Adam whirl him around the dance floor, their movements as silly as Adam's parents' just moments before. 

"I'm wearing a red shirt," Tommy whispers when Adam pulls him close again. 

"I know."

_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,_

Tommy grins, wild and free. "I'm no lady."

" _That_ I know too." Adam laughs against his hair, kisses his cheek, and then sends him away again. 

Everyone is laughing and toasting at them, except Neil who's rolling his eyes. Tommy gives him the finger, and then grabs Adam's arm because Adam, the bastard, dips him. He nearly yelps out loud. "Don't drop me," he says, flushed. 

"I won't. Ever."

And right then, Adam starts to sing, pulling Tommy so close his face comes in contact with Adam's neck. Adam's arms circle his back, hold him, and he can feel Adam's heart beating.

_I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,_

Adam's voice makes everything vibrate, and there's nothing Tommy can do but hold on.

_And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,  
And I have never had such a feeling,  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight;_

He breathes, and listens to Adam's voice, lets him lead, lets him confess the truth that has been there for a long while now. 

_It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight;_

Adam kisses the side of his head, one hand grasping Tommy's hair at the nape of his neck. Tommy holds on to Adam's jacket, fingers curled into fists, his eyes closed. 

_The lady in red, my lady in red,_

Adam kisses him one more time, then whispers in his ear, "I love you."

The music fades, but Tommy doesn't want to let go, doesn't want to move at all.

After a while, he tilts his head back, and looks at Adam because he wants to see what's there. He sees a promise in Adam's eyes, but he can't find any expectations there, like Adam is fully aware of what he's done and how it changes things, and yet, he's still giving Tommy an opening. 

That makes Tommy remember where they are - he can feel everyone's eyes on them - but for some reason, it doesn't matter. Only Adam matters. 

"You know," he says, careful and quiet. "You're Johnny to my June."

The expression on Adam's face outshines everything Tommy has ever seen, and he only gets a fraction of a second to come to terms with what Adam does next. It's a real kiss, in front of their loved ones and under the sky. 

And it has no boundaries. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt is here: At some festivity Adam asks Tommy (who's wearing a red shirt) if he would save the last dance for Adam. When the party is basically over, just a few people still around, Adam holds his hand out to Tommy and asks him to dance.  
> So, the song playing is Chris de Burgh's "Lady in Red". At first it's all big movements and fun and show and their friends are laughing and rolling their eyes at them, but after a few moments they don't pay attention anymore. That's when Adam pulls Tommy close and they dance. And Adam starts singing the lyrics of the song right into Tommy's ear and Tommy thinks that's all it is.  
> Except ... it's so not. Adam is basically telling him that he looked amazing tonight, that he's never seen him shine so bright etc. The singing becomes whisper and Tommy knows how it's all meant. It's a confession. But it's in public and Tommy knows that Adam doesn't expect him to react or to say anything, he just wants to confess. And the song ends with a whispered "I love you" I mean, literally, it really does, Chris de Burgh does it, so Adam does it too. And Tommy knows it's the truth. The song ends, they're still standing close together, Adam's lips on Tommy's ear ...  
> It's up to you, how it goes from there. :)


End file.
